The Number One Clinic Under The Sky
by Letters for Pygmalion
Summary: Shuri never imagined that opening her clinic in the nondescript town of Namimori would bring in so much profit. Weird how all these people were getting beat up by the same guy though.
1. Chapter 1

1.

It sprung up almost overnight. The red brick cranny between Yuri's Flowershop and Konno Bakery was barely six meters across, and had been home to a depressed-looking "For Lease" sign for longer than either of its neighbour businesses had existed. Thus, everybody noticed when one Sunday morning, the sign had disappeared, replaced with a gaudy neon green monstrosity that sat over the door and read: "Number One Clinic Under the Sky".

According to Gokudera, it was "the dumbest name ever," and Yamamoto had only laughed and taken giddy photos. Tsuna looked past the sign into the windows. A woman in a white lab coat twirled whimsically in the swivel chair behind the front desk. Her face looked mid-twenties at most, far too young for someone starting up her own clinic. Her hair was a shade of red leaning into burgundy that was too dark to really stand out, and her eyes were a mere tinge brighter than Tsuna's own, but with a force of amber highlighting them that seemed to freeze him in his step. She stared at him and grinned, and suddenly she reminded him so much of a fox on the prowl, and the instinct in him urged the tenth Vongola head to hurry his pace and hope his guardians would follow after. He kept his eyes peeled for a malpractice suit in the papers.

But within weeks it was clear that, if customer testimonials were anything to go by, it was actually a clinic that lived up to its grandiose name.

"Hibari Kyouya broke my ribs, and she managed to heal it in just one week!"

"The tonfa bruises on my arms just wouldn't fade, but one visit to her and my skin now looks good as new!"

"I thought I'd never walk again after pissing off the disciplinary committee, until Dr. Sorahashi replaced my kneecaps! Now I'm better than ever, and I even joined the track team!"

As it so happened, the clinic was located approximately 500 meters down the road from Namimori Middle School.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Kusakabe was rarely stunned in his line of work. When a whim of his superior could send him into battle at any minute, followed by ten days of paperwork following up on the ensuing property damage, he learned to take things in stride. The current sight outside the school gates, however, had him baffled.

The bearer of the gift, a man clad in gardener's gloves and overalls soiled with dirt, the good kind, bowed nervously as he inched his way from the premises, very adamantly repeating that he was just delivering an order and had nothing to do with this. Regardless, Kusakabe made note of the logo of Yuri's Flowershop on his cap. Just delivering or not, Hibari might not even care.

The somewhat ugly flower arrangement stood slightly below his height and featured mainly bluebells, peach roses, and pink carnations that didn't match very well. The most troublesome, however, were the twin banners that hung from the highest wreath and read vertically, in precise Japanese calligraphy: "My deepest appreciation and gratitude to Hibari Kyouya".

Kusakabe heavily considered throwing the whole thing into the incinerator before Hibari could see it. The disciplinary committee had never in the entire history of its existence been gifted a token of thanks, and he wasn't sure if the flowers that leered innocently at him were a prank or not, if they would piss off his boss or not, or if he'd be punished for leaving a useless eyesore at the gates or not. The regent haired troop had always acted on a reactionary basis, as in, depending on how Hibari would react, act accordingly. Kusakabe couldn't imagine a single universe in which Hibari would take a look at the flowers and nod appreciatively, maybe wipe a stray tear from his eye and pluck a few to keep in a vase in his office. No, the more likely scenario would be the flowers in tatters on the floor and a tonfa in his subordinates' faces just because the damn things pointed their stamens at him in the wrong way.

Kusakabe had one had in the air ready to tear the monstrosity down when a familiar voice floated behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Hibari-san! I was just...uh...moving it out of your way!"

Hibari paused, surveyed the flowers and the banners, before landing on a small card in the basket that had somehow eluded Kusakabe's notice entirely. He plucked it between his middle and index fingers and raised a single elegant brow at the contents.

"Bring me this person."

Hibari handed the card to him over his shoulder, and Kusakabe rushed to take it. The piece of paper was matte finished, gold embossed, and most certainly overpriced.

"The flowers may stay."

Kusakabe spent one second glancing with confusion at his boss' retreating back and a full minute staring flabbergasted at the words on the card.

"To: Hibari Kyouya, Disciplinary Head, Namimori Middle School

I have become a huge fan of your work. The injuries you cause are some of the cleanest and most diligent I've ever seen, and the rate at which you beat people within an inch of their life is impressively industrious. I believe that a token of thanks is in order for your great contribution to our growing client list. The Number One Clinic Under the Sky is in your debt, and I hope that our excellent working relationship may continue. If you are amenable, I would be honoured to treat you to dinner one day.

Warmest Regards,

Sorahashi Shuri"


End file.
